The histopathology of Doxorubicin perfused lungs of dogs was studied in animals perfused with different concentrations of the drug. The acute effects were severe perivascular and subpleural edema and emphysema. Up to 4 weeks after the start of treatment, pneumonia, pleuritis, atelectasis and early interstitial fibrosis developed from such lesions.